Without You
by bjartaj
Summary: Kate is married to Rick. She's pregnant with triplets and they live in the loft. One day something happens to him, but what?


Hello guys! So here's a brand new fanfiction from me yay! In really liking this one actually and I hope you'll like it too! :)

* * *

-in Castle's Loft-

A door opens. Kate hears footsteps and someone throwing a jacket on a chair in the kitchen.

"Hi!" Kate says.

"Hello, Kate!"

"Do you know when your dad is coming home?"

"No idea actually." Alexis says.

"Alexis? Could you come here for a second?"

"Yes, of course."

Alexis walks into the bedroom where Kate is sitting on the bed, still in her pajamas.

"Could you help me to the bathroom, please?" Kate asks and smiles. A kind of smile that shows a little that you hate asking for that but you need to.

"Everything I can do to help, Kate." Alexis answers. "How long is it until the babies are born?"

Alexis helps Kate on her feet and escorts her to the bathroom.

"Two weeks, the doctors say."

"I'm so excited to meet them!"

"So am I!"

They both laugh.

"So, how's college?"

"It's okay. Theres always a lot of homework but nothing I can't manage."

"That's good then." Kate says and smiles. "Could you help me over to the couch?"

Alexis takes Kate's hand and helps her to the couch. They both sit down.

"Do you want to watch something special?" Alexis asks.

"Nah, you pick."

"Oh! Kate, when did you last eat?"

"It's beginning to be a while now, actually."

"Want me to make something? I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Yes. That would be wonderful! Can I help with something?"

Alexis walks over to the kitchen. She opens some cabins and the refrigerator.

"If you just sit there on the couch, you'll help a lot. Remember what the doctor said."

Alexis puts a pan on the stove and turns it on.

"I just feel so useless, doing nothing all day and watching everyone else do everything for me. It's driving me a little insane."

"I can totally understand you, Kate. But the best you can do now is to be still. The babies need you to be as still as possible."

"I know." She says and smiles. "What are we getting?"

"Ah, you know. Some eggs and bacon."

"Sounds nice. And smells nice too!"

"Haha, thanks."

The door opens.

"Hi handsome!" Kate says to the man who just walked through the door.

"Oh, hi ladies." The man says.

"Where have you been, dad?" Alexis asks the man, also know as Richard "Rick" Castle.

"Oh you know, out and about." He says it in a Scottish accent.

Kate and Alexis laugh, getting Rick to laugh too.

"What have my favorite ladies been doing today?"

Rick sits down on the left of Kate in the couch.

"I've been in bed mostly." Kate answers.

"I went to the store and bought some fruit, eggs and bacon." Alexis answers.

"Oh, how wonderful, pumpkin!" Rick says and smiles.

"How are the triplets?" Rick, who's the father to the babies, asks the mother.

"They are good! Been kicking all day!" Kate says.

Rick puts his left hand on Kate's pregnant belly.

"Ah, I can feel them. There's number one," Rick moves his hand further down "there's number two," he moves it more to the right "and there's number three. All kicking." He smiles proudly.

"Did I kick much?" Alexis asks.

"Not too much or too little, not enough to drive your mom insane at least." Rick laughs.

"Oh, dad. Do you want some eggs and bacon too?" Alexis asks.

"Why not!" He says and stands up and walks over to the kitchen, wanting to help his daughter.

"Dad! I got this! You can just sit down again and I'll serve it to you both." She orders him and smiles. A smile that says I've got it all under control, do what I say, and I'm a big girl who can take care of myself.

"Okay okay big girl." He's proud of his daughter.

He sits down where he sat before.

He gives Kate a quick kiss on the cheek. Kate turns her head and catches his head with her right hand and gives him a proper kiss, right on the mouth.

"I love you, husband."

"I love you, wife."

They did that a lot.

"Uh, not again..." Alexis says.

She comes over with two plates with eggs and bacon on them.

"Here you go. Hope you like it."

She walks over to the kitchen again, takes a new plate with bacon and eggs and sits down on the couch beside Kate.

* * *

One hour later

Kate and Rick sit in bed, Alexis is back at her dorm.

It's about 9 PM

* * *

"What should we name the babies?" Rick asks.

Kate is reading his latest novel and Rick is writing on his next novel in the Heat series.

They both stop what they're doing.

"I have a couple of names in mind. What about you?"

"I have some too."

"I like the name Kay, for a girl." Kate says.

"It's too much like Kate I think." He says meaning he doesn't really like that suggestion. "What about Gwen?"

"Oh, I like Gwen! Should number one or two be Gwen?"

"I think number two is a Gwen. She's a badass."

They both smile and laugh.

"And she's gonna care about people, a lot." Kate says.

"Yes, and she'll get a badass job and get a husband and a kid of her own someday."

"Yes. So that's settled then." She smiles. A happy smile. "What about number three? I feel like he's a loving and caring boy who will do anything to get what he wants."

"Yes, I do believe so too. He's gonna be hell! Haha."

They both laugh again. They're having fun. A good time.

"I like the name Ianto."

"Ianto? I've never really heard of it before..." Rick says, a bit unsure of the suggestion. "But it feels like that's the one. Number three is Ianto."

"Yes, it feels right. It's such a beautiful and strong name, I think."

"What about number one?" Rick asks.

"I don't know."

"What about Amber?"

"No, don't really feeling it..."

"Hayley?"

"No, Sandra?"

"Not really..."

"Okay, so we know that she'll be a badass."

"She'll fear nothing. She'll protect family and people she loves."

"She's gonna travel, a lot." Kate says.

"Hmm... What about River?"

"RIVER!? Like a river?" Kate says shocked!

"Yes! Like in a river. It's a beautiful and rare name."

"You're damn right it's rare. But it is beautiful. And it suits her well." She says, believing more in it.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

They both smile - satisfied of having found names to all three babies.

"Oh, Rick. You have no idea how much I love you!"

"I love you, Kate. So damn much too."

"So all the babies are badasses?" Rick asks.

"Haha, seems so!"

"Well, Alexis is a badass too so we all know where they'll get it from." Rick smirks.

"Haha! So you don't think I'm a badass? I'm very badass! Have you seen what my work is?"

"Yes. You lay in bed aaaaaaaaall day long and eat and get fat. That's so badass." He says it in a sarcastic voice.

"Ha!" Kate laughs.

"But yes, you're very badass too, my love. So badass that you're in the police and the most wanted fear you."

"Haha! I wish! But thank you, sweetie. You never fail to make my world a wonderful place."

"Aww, it's all thanks to you!"

"Aww." Kate can feel she's getting really happy. So happy that she's gonna cry of joy.

"Are you gonna cry?" Rick asks.

Kate nods. Rick puts his arms around her, hugging her. Allowing her to cry.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Kate says, still being hugged by her husband.


End file.
